The Raven and The Doctor
by BadWolf666
Summary: Cassidy Heart a whovian living on her own at 18 with her cat named Rory is watching Doctor Who one night when something strange happens to her. And when she finds herself in the Doctor Who world with a man who looks like the Doctor and a woman who looks like Martha Jones and they all want to know how she knows so much. What could possibly go wrong? 10/OC, 11/OC First DW Fanfic! R
1. The end of Cassidy The start of Raven

Cassidy Heart was lying in bed. Despite the fact that I had important things that I needed to do. I was going to wake up when I felt like it. One of the best things about living alone. The hour I had turned 18 I had bought a flat for myself in New York. I was done with my family. A more despicable group of people you couldn't find. My alarm clock went off for the fifth time. Groaning I finally relented. Hitting the thing as hard as I could it powered off and I stretched my arms. Throwing back my Tardis quilt and stepping on the cold hardwood floor shivering the whole time. Turning on my electric fireplace I pulled on my blue robe.

I had been pleasantly surprised when on my birthday two months ago to find my mother had left me a rather large inheritance that I could finally claim since I had turned 18. Said inheritance bought me a large flat and freedom from my horrid father and two brothers. They hadn't been the happiest that they were left practically nothing and my father had tried everything in his little power to take what was rightfully and lawfully mine. Failing at that he threw me out not realizing that moments before I had bought the flat that I had been saving up practically every penny I earned for.

The place was now decked out how I liked. The walls were finally painted to my liking. Multiple shades of blue. I had Doctor Who objects all over. A shelf of sonic screwdrivers, adipose plushes, TARDIS pillows, and a fez among other things. My closet consisted of Doctor Who shirts and shoes and bags. In other words I was a major Whovian.

One of the things I had to do today was publish new chapters for my Doctor Who fanfiction. I had been getting a lot of good reviews lately and was feeling very good about where they were going. I had just drawn up a new character last night and was calling her Serena. She had long golden hair and big green eyes. But my favorite part about her was the fact that she had purple rimmed glasses and a splattering of freckles all along the bridge of her nose. She was one of the cutest characters that I had made yet.

Whilst thinking about my character my cat Rory walked through my legs. Picking him up I walked over to his food bowl and gave him breakfast for which in my mind he dubbed me best owner in the world. Leaving him purring contentedly I ventured over to the window that faced the street outside.

Considering that it was 10:00 in the morning that streets of New York were busy. And since it was a saturday they would stay busy. Sighing I plopped onto the couch where Rory done with his meal joined me.

"Well buddy I guess its a stay at home day today." Again. I thought. I had already had quite a few stay at home days since moving here two months ago. I hadn't had a chance to make any friends. Then again I was never one to make friends. It may have something to do with the fact that I was always having conversations with imaginary people. The other kids dubbed me weird and a freak along with my brothers who were the main tormentors in my life.

Looking at all the Doctor Who regalia I had the sudden urge that this stay at home day would require another marathon of Who proportions. Taking out all of my Doctor Who discs I waved my hand over all of them and closed my eyes. stopping my hand I placed it on a disc. My pointer finger was touching the first episode of season three Smith and Jones. Martha wasn't my favorite companion that spot was held by Donna Noble! The best companion ever!

Putting the disc in I pop up and over to the kitchen nearly tripping on Rory who was running figure eights around my legs.

"Hey quit it stupid head you are gonna make me fall." I laughed at him shooing him away with my hands. skipping my leg over the silly animal I finally made it to the pantry which I thankfully had stocked with tons of food a few days ago. Taking the microwave popcorn out I put it in the microwave. A weird chill ran up my spine. Turning to the kitchen window no one was watching me. All I could see was the building across the street the statues were staring out like guardians looking over the people. But i could swear one of them was looking right at me. The alarm went off for the popcorn snapping me out of my staring contest with a statue. Turning around I shake off the feeling. It was probably because of my mind being on Doctor Who at the moment. Taking my popcorn I walk over to the couch and immerse myself in a story of a Judoon Platoon Upon The Moon.

-TIME SKIP TO 9:00 PM-

Its funny how even though I slept in I ended up so tired at the end of the day. Still sitting on the couch I switched the disc from Vincent and The Doctor to The Lazarus Experiment. Deciding since I started with Martha I should end with Martha. Curling up on the couch I placed the blue raspberry lollipop in my mouth and finished drawing my new character. And she was beautiful.  
She had Waist-length wavy silver hair with bangs that swooped over her eyes and the tips of her hair and bangs were dyed Tardis blue, and she had calculating ice blue eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul. Her skin was pale and flawless and her body was all very well muscled and skinny with an hourglass figure. She was one bad-ass chick that you would not want to run into in a dark ally. And I loved her.  
I drained my... honestly I lost count... Wine cooler and it actually started to have an effect on me and I was really drowsy. Putting the paper and my colors down and sunk lower on the couch. A weird tingle went up my back. I winced in pain when my head felt like a lightning bolt had hit it. every three seconds it would happen again. I fell off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table. Shooting back up I put my hand to my head only with it to come away with blood. Damn. I start to see two Rorys. Another shock goes through my head. Both my hands jerk to my head. Tears are in my eyes now the pain is too much. My vision goes blurry. Is that a Chandelier? No its my flat and my flat does not have a chandelier. The pain shoots through me again I cry out.  
I'm laying on the floor in a fetal position. I'm rigid as a board I sense Rory come over to me and licks my nose. The last thing i know is a distant wind gusting around me and a strangely familiar song.


	2. The Lazarus Experiment Part One

The Lazarus Experiment Part One

-Waking up-

"Hello miss? Are you okay? Miss can you hear me?" A voice was floating over me. Why did the voice sound so familiar? Wait did it? Opening my eyes I see a woman leaning over me. thats when I notice that I am lying on a cold floor. In a... Wait a minute! Am I in a dress? Noticing that i jerk my head up connecting it with the womans head.  
"Geez! I'm sorry are you okay I am so sorry! But um.. quick question am I wearing a dress?" I look up into the ladies face. And had to stifle a scream behind my mouth. I was looking into the face of Freema Agyeman, the woman who played Martha Jones in Doctor Who!  
"Its alright. My names Martha can you tell me yours?" Freema Agyeman said. Wait why is she calling herself Martha. I put my hand to my head leaning down. A flash of silver in the corner of my eye startles me into grabbing my hair. I was right. My hair was silver, and long!  
"Excuse me." I said standing up I almost fall over because on top of being in a dress I had ridiculous high heels on and I was decked out in jewelry. I turned and saw a floor length mirror in the wall. I was wearing a knee length black dress with lace at the top and on the outer layer with stupid black 6 inch heels, and sapphire earrings, and a sapphire necklace, and sapphire ring.  
The rest of me, well I already described her. I looked like the character that I just drew. Ice blue eyes and all. Except the gash on my head from hitting the coffee table was bright red against me now pale complexion. My attention was torn away from my reflection when a man came around the corner.  
"Martha what's taken you so long?" I just stared slack jawed as David Tennant, The David Tennant came over to us. Seeing me he stopped short. Eyeing me until his eyes came to rest on my forehead.  
"Who is this and what did you do?" He asked accusingly. Martha just shook her head.  
"I didn't do anything I don't know what you are implying Doctor." Wow they took the roll's very seriously. Come to think of it isn't that the same clothes they were wearing in the episode I was just watching the umm... Lazarus Experiment! That was it!  
"Hello David Tennant it's so nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand to shake his. He just looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Uhh, no sorry no Tennants here only The Doctor and Martha." David said. What?  
"Wait you actually think you are the Doctor? Did you hit your head on something mate?" Mate? Since when did I have a british accent? Weird.  
"What are you talking about? Who is David Tennant?" Freema or Martha apparently said.  
"Oh my god. You guys think that you are actually the Doctor and Martha Jones! This is unreal you have both gone balmy! And so have I apparently thinking I look like a drawing and have a british accent. I'm american for god's sake!" Now they were both looking at me weird. Just great.  
"If you are alright then Martha I suggest we go to the you know Lab..." He said the last part quietly as though I couldn't hear it. You know I am being so stupid. Here I am obviously having a very vivid dream about Doctor who and being able to be in the adventures and this is me spoiling it.  
"Hey are we at in a building with a man named Lazarus?" I ask deciding to go along with it even though this doesn't feel like a dream.  
"Yeah. Why?" Martha i guess asks.  
"Because, you Doctor should have already figured out what has happened. Unless you in your old age and ten regenerations are getting abit slow." I tease him. This is my fantasy I might as well have some fun. But his serious face wipes away my good mood.  
"How do you know that? Who are you? Or what are you?" Umm this dream isn't looking like a dream anymore. And there was never a scene of them in the halls. Though that could be my imagination.  
"I'm human and just a quick question... am I asleep right now because you are not really the Doctor and Martha Jones you're Freema Agyeman and David Tennant. Besides its not like we are really in the Lazarus building." The looks I am getting now tell me something else.  
"Oh come on! You are not real all I was doing was watching the show on the couch and..." The pain through my head, the weird song. That sounded an awful lot like *gulp* the Tardis song. "Oh god you guys aren't kidding you're really the Doctor and Martha how the hell did I get here?"  
"Um... Doctor we really need to get to the lab now." Martha! Martha cut in.  
"Yeah uh, why don't you come with us." The Doctor motioned Martha to go onto the other side of me probably so I won't fall. Gee thanks you're the greatest. I allow my mind to stew for a minute while walking to the lab. Oh damn if this is the Lazarus Experiment then that monster thing is going to be here. How in the hell did I get into this demented show?! I even think in a british accent now. This is all too surreal.

Making it to the lab the doctor takes Martha's hand and leads her to the DNA scanner. They talked quietly hunched over the device while I leaned against a desk arguing with myself.

Okay on one hand I could be having a very vivid dream on my couch back at home and I will wake up any second. Or I have somehow been transported into the world of Doctor Who and turned into the character I was drawing before I collapsed and passed out. That whole pain thing could not have been imagined.

I never being one for the reasonable thing think I am going to go for the second option. This is possibly the coolest thing to happen to anyone ever!

Just seeing them and how they were trying to figure out what happened. Remembering that when they did figure it out we would be running I take off the heels and the jewelry. Just for fun I also take my hair out of the messy ponytail letting it cascade down my back in waves. Taking out the pins my headache lessens thankfully. I put all the small thing into the black clutch I found near me before. Then I walk over to the duo.

"Hey you guys figure out his DNA yet?" I ask. The Doctor only looks at me funny.

"Yeah the Doctor says it's mutating. Wait we never told you we were looking at DNA." She looks at me with a gaze that is not the friendliest. I wonder why she doesn't like me.

"Oh I know a lot of things Martha Jones The Valiant Child. and besides that is a DNA scanner." Ominous with a slightly teasing tone nice. She looked at me again, like really looked. Thats uncomfortable. Subject change.

"So we got a crazed scientist to find right?" Smiling I skip out the door the others following after giving each other looks. Oh bother, this is going to be difficult.

"That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha said.

"Let's go!" The Doctor says deciding that he can deal with my strangeness later.

-TIME SKIP-

Making it to Lazarus's office we look around. It's not that I am squeamish but I don't really want to be the one that finds the body.  
"This is his office alright." Martha says stepping out of the lift.  
"So where is he." I say with the Doctor. Earning a glare from Martha. The Doctor looks at me for a second before continuing on. There is no mistaking it now. I am not dreaming. There is no way I could imagine with such clarity all the objects before me. I could count all the pens and pencils in the holder on his desk. But how did I get here? And what's happened to Rory? My sweet little Rory how is he gonna get on without me? He was my only friend and he probably feels I abandoned him.  
I know i'm crying now but I hide it by quickly wiping away the tears. Making sure i've composed myself I listen to the others.  
"Dunno, let's try back at re..." Martha paused seeing two dessicated legs in expensive high heels sticking out from behind the desk. "...ception." She finished rushing over with the Doctor and I following.  
"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha was gaping in shock at the corpse.  
"Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange." The Doctor and I said the last part in unison. Que look. I smiled at him.  
"Lazarus." I say.  
"Could be." The Doctor.  
"So he's changed already?" Martha asks. Still glaring at me, geez what is her deal! I'm just trying to have a little fun.  
"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."  
"In other words it's gonna happen again." I steal another line. Ha! This is great!  
"Hmm." Is all the Doctor says before running off to the elevator again. I used to hate running with a burning passion. But, with who I am now I absolutely love it. I feel like I could run forever, I had stamina to spare. I never realised how fun it was.  
We get back down to the party. I realize when we get down there that Martha's sister Tish had just gone upstairs with Lazarus. The timing was comical.  
"I don't see him." Martha says surveying the crowd.  
"He can't be far keep looking." The Doctor Moves off. I put on my heels again along with my jewelry trying to blend in. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail I follow behind them snatching a orderve as a plate passes me. It tastes like shrimp, yum. Martha's brother Leo comes over and to my unease checks me out. I shudder. I'm only 18 unless i'm older here. Thats a sad thought, I like being 18.  
"Hey, are you alright, Martha? I think mum wants to talk to you."  
"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?"  
"Lazarus? I think he was getting cosy with Tish a few minutes ago." Leo says with a smirk.  
"With Tish!?" Martha starts panicking when her mother comes over.  
"Ah, Doctor. And who is this?" Francine asks. Woah, I hadn't thought of a name for myself. I evaded the question before. Since I look like my character I guess I should take her name.  
"Oh, Mrs. Jones i'm The Raven it's a pleasure to meet you." I gotta admit loving the accent.  
"Where did they go?" The Doctor is all business.  
"Upstairs why?" I'm practically halfway to the elevator by then. The Doctor not far behind me.  
"Doctor..." Francine Jones is cut off by the Doctor accidentally spilling champagne all over her sparkly gold dress.  
"You got a way with mothers don't you Doctor?"  
"Something like that yeah." He smiles down at me which is easy because he is only an inch or two taller than me. Right before the doors start to close Martha runs in knocking into the Doctor. (Which looked kinda on purpose if you know what I mean)  
"Well no you see there was Jackie Tyler and now Francine Jones." He's looking at me with a mix of shock, anger, sadness, and curiosity. Oh just the fact that he is looking at me is making me need to lock my inner fangirl in a steel box. Pushing those feelings down I looked away from him not without a slight hesitation.  
"So Raven is it?" Martha.  
"Yeah it is." Her mood towards me was pissing me off. Apparently I am angrier in this body. That pain... I wonder if thats how the Doctor feels during regeneration. That would explain the difference in tempers and characteristics. Because Martha was getting on my nerves plenty.  
"Raven what?" The snark was just... I made a fist at my side.  
"Now, now ladies." The Doctor stood in between us and the friction was so bad you could feel it.  
"The Doctors right. I cannot believe I am starring in a repeat of Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane-Smith." I sighed exasperated while the Doctor stared at me his mouth agape. Believe it or not I actually didn't even realize that I said something like that. I said Doctor Who related stuff all the time back in my world.  
"Oh great another person who talks about Rose." Martha said with fake enthusiasm. The Doctor didn't catch it but I did. Ohhh. Right, Martha falls in love with the Doctor. Is she so mean to me because of that? I only just met him! Then again he is the bearer of my biggest schoolgirl crush.  
The elevator finally reached the top floor. As we step out I have to think about the time difference will Lazarus already be changing on the roof? I shouldn't take any chances.  
"Shortcut! They are both on the roof!" I run over to the stairs the others following.  
"How do you know?" Martha asks.  
"Because I know things." Reaching the roof door I open it and walk out just in time for Lazarus to start the poem.  
"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. "Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act..."  
"...Falls the shadow." The Doctor doesn't give a look that time. But Lazarus does.  
"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed. And who might you be?"Lazarus turning from Tish. I couldn't get the fact that he was old enough to be my great-grandfather out of my mind. It gave me the heebie-jeebies.  
"I'm The Raven. Sucked any good life-force lately?"

Lazarus chuckled. "I like this one Doctor shes got such a fire in her!" Tish stepped in front of Lazarus angry at her sister.

"Martha what are you doing here?" Tish said sounding annoyed.

"Tish get away from him." Martha was beckoning to her with her hand. I watched the exchange while leaning closer to the Doctor. It was completely involuntary he was just so warm and the night was so cold.

"What? Don't tell me what to do!"

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." The Doctor's voice was eerily calm when he said this. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four ?" Lazarus was trying to convince the Doctor but at the same time he had gone as rigid as a board. It was starting.

"Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters; it's the person." I stole the Doctors line wanting to get this over with.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself." The Doctor was getting angrier.

"Who are you to judge me ?" Lazarus. Martha spoke next.

"Over here, Tish." Tish approaches Martha an unflattering snarl on her face.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you ? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." Was she serious! The guy is like 200! Lazarus starts to convulse bobbing his head like a bird.

"Tish, he's a monster !" Martha was almost yelling at her sister while her eyes were fixed on Lazarus.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." At the sound of growling, Tish slowly turns her head and we see the monster for the first time. It looks a cross between and human skeleton and a scorpion with fangs and a huge venom tipped tail. It rears up.

"Run !" The Doctor turns taking my hand. Don't have to tell me twice!


End file.
